Simply Beautiful
by yHime
Summary: Gokudera wasn't someone that most would consider as beautiful. After all, who would think a smoking, rugged bomber who swears a lot as a beautiful person? Tsuna, however, knew better. 2759. Warnings inside.


A/N: A 2759 one-shot that I made due to my complete love to this couple. *blush* I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: KHR and its characters belong to Akira Amano. I own nothing aside from the idea of this story. :3

Warning: This fic contain shounen-ai (boyXboy loving) with mentions of kissing and some light make-out that we yaoi/shounen-ai fan girls adore. xD

* * *

><p><strong>SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew that if he said to others that he found his silver-haired best friend as someone who's beautiful, most would not believe it.<p>

After all, who would think a smoking, rugged bomber who swears a lot as a beautiful person?

Tsuna, however, knew better.

He knew how Gokudera used those acts as a mean to hide his real self. His insecure, shy and soft side.

Gokudera was used of being rejected as a mafia, thus, he acted tough in order for people to accept him. But Tsuna could see when the mask fell, when people are not around to see him, the silver-haired was simply beautiful.

* * *

><p>The soft tune of the piano blended into one another, shaping into a beautiful lullaby that flew through the air. Tsuna found himself standing half-hidden behind the music room door, watching his self-appointed right-hand man doing something he'd never seen him doing before.<p>

The lithe, long frame of the piano player was silhouetted by the setting sun, creating a perfect picture that any artist could never hope to capture. Long finger glided through ivory keys flawlessly, in perfect timing, moving with a natural grace that could only be obtained through years of practice and complete devotion and love for the act.

The last, quiet tune resounded through the room, and Tsuna could do nothing but stand speechless outside the door. This was something special. This was something _personal. _And he felt like he had trespassed through something private.

But he didn't regret a moment of it, because he got to learn another facet of his best friend.

And if he was honest with himself, his love.

Emerald orbs found his watching chocolate ones and pale cheeks turned pink in what could only be embarrassment. The perfectly shaped face turned surprise and wary. He was probably expecting Tsuna to scold him and reject him once more; just like what the others did.

But the future Vongola leader smiled and stepped into the room, and before he could think twice about the act, moved to circle his arms around the sitting male; pulling that body against his, placing the silver head under his.

He didn't know what prompted him to do what he did next, but he found himself confessing his feelings before he could stop himself,

"I love you."

He moved his body away from the seated one to see the other's reaction and he wasn't disappointed when he saw that face turned red, and bright orbs shone with happiness and most importantly, _love._

He somehow had always known deep inside that he wouldn't be rejected.

Because this person had been the first one to acknowledge him, protect him with his own life and respect him above all.

And now, this person, this _beautiful _person was someone he could call as _his._

* * *

><p>Those pink lips replied to his words with the identical three words that shaped Tsuna's whole world.<p>

Who would've thought that hearing those precious words being uttered by the other male could make him feel unnaturally protective over his love?

Tsuna has always been a naturally non-possessive person by nature, but he knew that for this beautiful love of his, he would never hesitate to fight for his right over him.

But he also knew that there wouldn't be any need for that. Simply because he instinctively knew that Gokudera would always choose him.

They walked home together safe in the knowledge of their newly established relationship.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Gokudera-kun, you should play more often. You played so beautifully, it's such a shame you never played in front of any of us."<p>

Gokudera looked hesitant to answer,

"Um, Jyudaime, I've stopped playing ever since the time I entered into the mafia. It's just that today is..."

Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Today is her anniversary, isn't it? This was where you've been going off to every year. You've always disappeared for a day each year..."

"Well, yeah. I wanted to make an exception for this one day..."

"Silly, Gokudera-kun. You can play at anytime, not just for today. If you play a beautiful play like that often, I think it'll make her happier, don't you think?"

Gokudera looked startled at Tsuna's suggestion.

"But, Jyudaime, you don't think...it's inappropriate for a mafia to be playing music? You don't think it makes me unworthy as a guardian or anything?"

_Was that how other previous bosses saw it? If so, they were a bunch of idiots who doesn't deserve Gokudera in the slightest._

"No, Gokudera-kun. It would make me very happy if I'm able to hear your playing more often."

"Really? Are you sure, Jyudaime?"

"Yes, I am. I think your play is really beautiful, just like you are."

The surprised face turned to face him in shock.

"Eh? No, no way! I-I'm not b-beautiful! You're the handsome one, Jyudaime! The beautiful and handsome one!"

It finally dawned on the future Vongola head that the adorably flustered, blushing young man standing next to him had always been his.

The world decided to bestow him the greatest gift of this beautiful young man's love and devotion. And Tsuna found that there's nothing he could've hoped for more.

"Nah, I think I'm fine with handsome, Gokudera-kun,"

Tsuna chuckled before continuing,

"Because then you'll be the beautiful one and I could be your prince."

"Ah! Jyudaime! I-"

Gokudera seemed speechless, out of words. Face the colour of a tomato, he finally continued,

"I've always thought of you as my prince, Jyudaime."

Tsuna beamed at hearing those whispered words.

"Then as your prince, I shall start by carrying your bag for you!"

Feeling decidedly playful, Tsuna snatched the silver-haired's bag and started walking in front with them.

"What- Jyudaime! I should be the one carrying your bag!"

With a playful smirk, Tsuna turned towards his boyfriend,

"Would you like me to carry _you _instead?"

"No! I- I don't think it's appropriate for a right-hand man to be of a burden to his boss. I really should be the one- Hyaaa!"

Before the talking male could react, Tsuna had dropped their bags from his hand and ran towards the other, before promptly lifting him in his arms.

The young Vongola had been gaining his height surely through the last year and a half, and is now on the same height as his storm guardian. Thus, it didn't take him much of an effort at all to lift up his other half.

"Jyudaime! I'm heavy! You should- drop me down! I-"

"You worry too much, Gokudera."

Gokudera fell silent at Tsuna's drop of his name's suffix. The chocolate-haired male took this as an opportunity to talk again,

"I've always been able to carry you ever since we were 14 and I was smaller than you. Now that we're similar in size, this is nothing. And plus, Gokudera...you are unnaturally light..."

Putting Gokudera back onto the ground, Tsuna's sharp eyes that were starting to cloud with worry searched the other male's.

"Gokudera, have you been eating right?"

"Eh? Ah, of course, Jyudaime! I've been eating just fine."

"Wait, wait that means you've always been unnaturally light like this... What do you usually eat, Gokudera?"

"Um, sometimes I cook food myself, and most of the time I just buy the convenience store's food. They're cheap and-"

"That's not good enough, Gokudera! Okay, so you haven't been eating right for _years. _I have to remedy this situation right away. Gokudera, you're coming home with me."

Before he could form a reply, the explosives' expert found himself quite literally being dragged off his feet.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm home!"<p>

Sawada Nana came out from the direction of the dining room.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Welcome home! And Gokudera-kun! What a perfect timing! I was just starting on the dinner! It will be ready soon!"

"Okay, thanks, mum!"

Tsuna turned towards his partner who was bending down to untie his shoes.

"Ne, Gokudera, you want to come upstairs? I'm gonna take a shower first, so you can relax in my room if you want."

"Um, Jyudaime, I think I'll drop my things in my bedroom and then I'll help Jyudaime's mother with her cooking."

"Oh. If you're sure... She wouldn't mind handling the food herself though."

"It's fine, Jyudaime. I usually do kitchen work myself anyway."

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy. I'm just gonna take a shower now, okay?"

Gokudera nodded, and having already dropped his bag in Tsuna's room, was just going to go downstairs when he suddenly found himself face to face with Tsuna. He felt a light pressure on his lips and it took him awhile to process the fact that Tsuna had just kissed him.

"Ne, your lips are really soft, Gokudera."

Tsuna promptly walked out of the room, having finally done what he'd been dreaming of for a long time.

Gokudera could only stood dumbstruck with great blush on his cheeks.

_My first kiss...was with Jyudaime._

Sighing in happiness, he started his trek downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Um, Sawada-san, is there anything I can help you with?"<p>

Nana turned at hearing Gokudera's voice. She found an uncertain looking Gokudera standing near the kitchen. With her usual cheerful tone, she replied,

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! It's fine! You can just relax upstairs and wait!"

"It would make me feel better if I can help. Jyudaime is taking a shower upstairs and I have nothing to do..."

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she replied,

"Then, if you don't mind, could you please wash the salads for me?"

"Okay."

The pair worked with occasional chatter from Nana that Gokudera would reply to in his polite tone.

* * *

><p>"Waaah! Food!"<p>

"Wait for the others, Stupid cow! It's not polite otherwise!"

"Shut up, bakadera! You can't tell me what to do!"

Lambo stuck out his tongue at the fuming silver-haired, only to find himself being kicked off the dinner chair by the sun arcobaleno.

"Gokudera is right. You should really learn some basic manners."

"Must…stay…calm…Uwaaaaa!"

Seeing the sobbing toddler, Tsuna and Fuuta released identical sighs at the same time. _This again…_

"Maa, maa, Lambo-kun. Here, be careful not to fall off your chair next time, alright?"

Sawada Nana, as always, remained clueless to her surroundings.

"Thank you, mama!"

Tsuna happened to glanced at his silver-haired love and found an uncharacteristically wistful smile adorning those pink lips. He turned to see Reborn and Bianchi were also discreetly looking at this rare occurrence.

Tsuna realised with a jolt that Gokudera, who, for years had always been living by himself would miss this warm environment where laughter and chatter became a part of it.

He promised himself that he would ensure that Gokudera wouldn't feel such loneliness anymore.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, thank you for helping with the dinner tonight! You would make a wonderful housewife!"

The boy being mentioned released a great blush at Nana's words; finding himself unable to feel angry at Nana's unrealistic words.

"Ah, it was nothing…Sawada-san…"

"Mama's right, Tsuna. You should try your best to keep Gokudera, or else he might be taken away by someone else since he's such a good housewife."

"Reborn!"

Tsuna knew that Reborn loved taunting him and making him blush. It felt like his goal in life was to make Tsuna felt great embarrassment in every moment of his life.

"Reborn-san! I would never betray Jyudaime! Don't worry, Jyudaime! You shall have my eternal loyalty! Don't you worry!"

"Arah, Tsu-kun, you are so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend."

Tsuna felt his neck cracked with the speed in which he turned his head towards his mother's direction. Did she just say–

"Mama is actually observant, you know. Dame-Tsuna, you should learn to be more observant too."

"Mum…you…knew? But, how…"

Sawada Nana smiled her infamous sweet smile.

"I'm your mother, Tsu-kun. And since Gokudera-kun is such a wonderful boy, I agree wholeheartedly."

Tsuna and Gokudera were left speechless.

"I- I promise to always protect and ensure Jyudaime's safety, Sawada-san!"

"Mmm-hmm. I know you will. Thank you, Gokudera-kun. And Tsu-kun,"

Nana's face turned unusually serious when she faced Tsuna; before continuing,

"You better take care of your future housewife, okay? Mama won't be happy otherwise."

Gulping at the sudden somehow-chilling smile he got, Tsuna nodded profusely.

The dinner went back to normal after that.

* * *

><p>Tsuna decided to walk his boyfriend back to his apartment when Gokudera decided to go back for the night. After a promise to Nana to come back again tomorrow and often, he finally relented Tsuna's gentle coaxing. He couldn't deny the fact that Nana's gentle usher for Tsuna to go with him was part of the cause of his agreement.<p>

Standing in front of his apartment door, Gokudera fumbled around with his keys. It wasn't that he was _that _clumsy, but Tsuna's presence behind him, along with his hot breath caressing the silver-haired's neck was distracting him greatly.

_Geez_, since when did his neck become this hyper-sensitive?

"Gokudera-kun? Are you okay? Your hand is trembling," the voice came from right behind him.

Mentally scolding himself, Gokudera quickly replied,

"Yes! I-I'm fine, Jyudaime."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the key and lock finally listened to him and he was able to open the door. Stepping inside his haven, he turned sideways to let his boss walk past him inside, only to find the chocolate-haired boy standing still just outside the door.

Gokudera cocked his head sideways in what Tsuna considered to be an unbearably cute demeanour on the silver-haired. Those pink lips that he'd felt just earlier today pursed in an undeniably tempting manner. Tsuna knew that it was better for him to stay outside for today, his new recognition of a love that was no longer unrequited could very well caused them to do…_things _that were unquestionably too early at the current time.

However, that was not to say that he wouldn't get a taste of the beautiful silver-haired youth today. He'd wanted so badly to be the one who the other male considered most important. And now that dream was no longer a dream, he had to prove to himself that it wasn't all just an illusion that his stupid brain decided to create.

Before Gokudera could react, Tsuna had stepped closer, just inside the entryway of the apartment, and captured his lips once again. Tsuna felt Gokudera stiffen, but before he could feel alarmed, those unbelievably _soft _lips molded themselves against his. Feeling more confident, Tsuna stepped closer to the other and gathered his boyfriend into his arms. Gokudera easily slipped into his arms; making it feel as if he was _made _to be there.

A lick to his lips caused a gasp by Gokudera. Tsuna took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into the warm and surprisingly sweet cavern. _Gokudera has a hidden sweet tongue?_

Ignoring his random thought for now –_while saving the memory for later perusal _– Tsuna started to explore the new possibilities that opened up for him. He could feel Gokudera's tongue hesitantly and somewhat shyly responded to his gentle probing. It became clear to Tsuna then that the silver-haired had never done anything like this; just like him.

While Tsuna knew that Gokudera was shy, he had never thought that the other boy was totally inexperienced. He had somehow thought, with the amount of fan girls that the other boy accumulated throughout the years, that Gokudera would have some sort of romantic escapades with other people before him. This was clearly proven wrong after tonight, and Tsuna couldn't help but be thankful of this little bit of information. This would mean that the beautiful silver-haired young man was all _his._ No one else's.

With his possessive side gearing up, so did his boldness. Grabbing the other body closer to his, he gently but surely plundered the delicious mouth under his. His hands weren't idle, moving around, roaming and memorizing the other's lithe figure. He could feel the dynamite expert gasp against his lips when his hands moved back and lower to possessively grasp the tempting and shapely behind of the ivory-skinned male.

Feeling decidedly out of breath, Gokudera pulled his lips away from the other's regrettably. Tsuna wasn't deterred, his lips travelled lower kissing, sucking and biting any available skin on Gokudera's neck. It was only when the teen in his arms trembled and moaned his name that Tsuna felt himself getting back to his senses.

This was why he had been hesitant into going inside Gokudera's apartment. The other male was so beautiful and _tempting _that it was too easy for him to lose control and grasp of his surroundings. Tonight was a clear example of it. Kissing the red mark that he had made on the pale collarbone, Tsuna straightened himself to keep a hold of his control, only to find his breath stolen by the beautiful picture that the other boy made.

Gokudera looked decidedly edible with his flushed skin and somewhat mussed hair –no doubt from his boyfriend's travelling hands just before – and it took all of Tsuna to stop himself from _devouring _the other teen on the spot.

Gokudera didn't know whether he should be feeling relief or disappointment of the fact that the other male had stopped his delicious ministrations on his lips and body. He decided on a mix of both. He knew that it was better for them to stop now before things get too far. Tsuna's ability to sweep him off his feet and his ability to never deny his boss anything would no doubt cause things to heat up very quickly if they didn't stop now.

Getting their bearings back, the duo smiled bashfully in a somewhat sheepish manner at each other.

"I think I'll go home now, Gokudera. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"A-ah. Of course. Be careful on your way back, Jyudaime. And thank you for walking me back."

Tsuna released a pout at a realisation of the way his boyfriend called him. The silver-haired, noticing the other's unhappy and cute pout, started to ask what was wrong,

"Jyudaime? Is there something-"

He found himself silenced by the other's lips.

"Call me by my name, Gokudera," Tsuna whispered against his lips.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Gokudera silently nodded.

"Well?"

"Um…Good night, Tsu- Tsuna…"

Beaming in happiness, the brown-haired teen pecked the other male's addicting and soft lips once again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Get rest and don't forget, you're coming over again tomorrow!"

"Okay. Say thank you once again to Sawada-san for me," smiled Gokudera.

"You should start calling her 'mama'. She accepted you as her daughter-in-law already after all," teased Tsuna, wanting to see those ivory cheeks turned pink once again for the night.

True to his guess, Gokudera turned a pretty shade of pink at his words, looking positively embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Yep. Still as cute as ever," said the future Vongola boss while petting the other's pink cheeks.

"Jyu-Jyudaime!"

After another minute of complain from Tsuna due to his boyfriend's slip up with his name, he finally started walking away from the apartment. Just before he turned at the corner, he said impulsively in his happiness,

"I'll see you tomorrow! And remember, I love you!"

Tsuna could see the emerald orbs shining beautifully once again at his words, before a reply could be heard as he started to walk,

"I love you too, Tsuna."

The pair –at their respective places – turned to look towards the sky with its sparkling stars, smiling in utter joy and contentment at their new revelations.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Review, please? :3<p> 


End file.
